The End in the Beginning
by Carmelle
Summary: Katniss Mellark- formally Everdeen- owns a nightclub with her husband. The problem? There's been a murder. The victim was a hitman out for her blood. Someone stopped him before he could stop her, but who? Rated M. Everlark.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second story; this one will be a multi chapter fanfic. This is based off one of my favorite episode of **_**Bones **_**Season 4 Episode 26, titled **_**The End in the Beginning**_**. I did change a lot of parts though. ****RATED M****! Had to say that. Please rate if you enjoy that show too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games Trilogy or **_**Bones: The End in the Beginning.**_

* * *

A woman walks into an apartment. Her hair sways in a long classic braid. She oozes superiority. Her white fastened blouse is tucked into her dress pants. Her heels clank on the hard wood floors as she tries to silently make her way through the hall. Her hand hesitates before wrapping around the golden door knob. It twists and grants her entry into a dimly lit room. She undresses, slowly, button by button, until she is just in her bra and underwear. Her grey eyes skim over the sleeping figure that lies on the bed. Each passing second is agony as she goes to shake the slumber away from her lover. He is startled awake by her kiss and immediately responds. His hands run down her braid and start undoing the tendrils until her hair falls in waves down her back. He lays her down so he is on top of her. His hands graze over her skin ever so lightly; they make their way behind her to unclip her bra. He gently removes it and she moans when his fingers brush over her nipples and yelps when he pinches them. The ache in her middle grows as he lavishes her breasts with his mouth. When he unhurriedly starts to move his hand down to her sex, she starts bucking her hips. His hand purposely moves to avoid her bundle of nerves and instead lifts up the edge of her black underwear and pulls up. She anticipates the moment when he lets go and they snap back into place. When he does she cries out, begging for relief. His fingers find their way back into the elastic and she writhes as he slides them down her legs. When they're off, she expects sudden reprieve but she chastises herself knowing that she should have known better. One hand trails up and down the inside of her thigh while the other cradles her head while he kisses her deeply. Her hand tangle in his golden hair before they travel down tugging his underwear off and taking hold of him. She teases lightly, circling the head and moving her thumb back and forth against his slit. When his breathing gets heavy, she starts to lead him towards her entrance. They've done this so many times its second nature as he buries himself to the hilt in her. A chorus of moans fills the air as he pushes himself into his wife, his body entwining itself with hers. The delicious burn becomes too much as she throws her head back into the pillow, shouting in delight, her nerve endings on fire. He comes shortly after, spilling himself into her and grunting. They continued until the sun came up, when exhaustion took them in.

* * *

Their bliss is interrupted the next morning by a knock. She groans and tells him, "You get it." He grunts; so unlike the night before, and tells her no. She responds by pushing him off the bed, only half aware of her surroundings. He laughs and gets up from the floor. She smirks in her semi-awake state. His blue eyes take her in, every detail, he commits to memory. He hears the knock again and grabs a sheet from the floor which must've fallen during their activities earlier that morning. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and walks the path to his front door. Everything around him is cold, away from the heat of his wife.

Two figures stare wide eyed at his appearance when he opens the door. "Peeta Mellark?" A familiar set of brown eyes ask inquisitively. He nods his head and waits for her to continue. "I'm Special Agent Mason." She introduces herself.

"Yeah, I know who you are." He replies gruffly. "You're Gale's new partner."

"Boss, actually." Gale calls from behind her. The woman scowls and crosses her arms.

"Why exactly are you two here. Couldn't it wait 'til I got to work?"

"Sorry, not this time Peet." Gale says with a huff. "Where's Kat?"

"Sleeping." He replied shortly. He'd known for a while of his best friend's _thing_ for his wife. He didn't usually care since he knew how much they loved each other, but that morning, having been interrupted from his pleasure; he wasn't in the mood to talk about her to him. But, speak of the devil, Katniss Mellark- formally Everdeen- came waltzing into the room, fully dresses- unlike himself- and looking radiant as she always did in his eyes.

"Why are you guys here?" She asked sharply, never having had a way with words. She had woken shortly after Peeta left their room. He didn't come back immediately, so she got up to see what was taking so long, she assumed he had been chatting up the mail man, as he usually did in the morning, but instead found him talking to _Gale_, and his new partner. She came up behind her husband and mended herself into his side. "Hello, Handsome." She looked up at him and gave him a kiss.

"Now what is it?" He asked politely but she could tell he wanted nothing more than to take her back to bed. She tucked her head into his neck and he draped his arm over her shoulders.

"There's been a murder at your nightclub." Gale replied stiffly.

* * *

After quickly making themselves suitable, they arrive at The Capitol, their very popular club. Peeta's never seen a dead body, just having been a chef in his life. She has seen many after being an FBI Agent for a good portion of her life. Gale had been her partner; he was the one who had introduced her to her husband. When she decided to quit after her marriage they, let's just say, had a falling out.

The body lays cold on the floor of one of their bathroom stalls. The man is handsome, with a scruffy black beard, and combed, styled hair. A very well kept man. Blood was sprayed on the wall, after being the blunt object to smash his head in. But, it was the shot to the chest did him in. Blood was splattered on the white porcelain. The man had on a tux and his hand was still wrapped around a serving tray. He wasn't an employee, though.

"Who is this man?" Johanna Mason, her replacement, stands before her, steely eyed, interviewing her, and waiting for her to crack. She wasn't going to.

"Like I said before, I don't know!" She was yelling by now.

"I don't believe you. Where were you really last night?"

"I told you," she says sternly, "I was in my office!" She loses her temper, _fast_. "Then I went home to my _husband_!" She yells that specifically for Gale to hear. "We made love and I fell asleep." Gale looks like he was going to break the pen in his hand. He stands and plants his hands on the table.

He's glaring at her, underlying feelings still motivating him. "How did you not hear the gunshot, then?"

She is ready to rip her hair out, "You and I both know I've answered that already! I didn't hear it. End. Of. Story! Have you thought that there was a silencer on the gun, because if you did, you'd get it through that thick skull of yours that I had nothing to do with that man's murder!"

"Tell me then, how did you not hear your assistant, Delly Cartwright's scream when she discovered the body?" He demands.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, "You really are soft, Hawthorne! I left at 5 this morning, she hadn't found the body. When she found the body, at 6, I was across town getting fucked thoroughly! Now, you can either continue to question me and call my lawyer or let me go." He looks shocked that she said that. Katniss never used such vulgar words. Johanna dismisses her, she stands, and exits but he can't help admiring her ass.

"You are pussy whipped. Don't let your dick lead you. She doesn't want you." He glares at his partner and stomps out to get the next employee, Peeta Mellark; the woman stealer.

He and Peeta had always had a close relationship since childhood, so naturally he introduced him to his new partner. At that time, Katniss was an enigma to him. As he found out more about her, he started to fall for her. Until, 5 years into their partnership, they came to him and told him they'd been secretly dating and were engaged. He pretended to be happy but, he resented Peeta Mellark every day for beating him to the punch, he never once wanted to think that he was the one at fault. And in the end, he was still hopelessly in love with another man's wife.

When he called in Peeta, he wasn't acting strange in any way. He was calm collected, no red flags.

"Okay, so do you back up your wife's story saying she was- and I quote 'getting fucked thoroughly' this morning around 6 this morning?" Gale sounded so nonchalant, Peeta wonders how.

He felt his cheeks warm and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um, yes. I think it was from 5:30 to 7 or 8-ish. I didn't really keep track…"

"Good. You can leave now." Peeta walked out the door, to his wife's office. He was intercepted by the DJ, Thresh and Kat's assistant, Delly.

"Boss, we found something! I'll get Kat." Delly yelled.

* * *

Katniss is sitting at her desk, grumbling to herself when Delly bursts through the door. "Kat, come quick." She followed her to the stage where Thresh and Peeta are waiting. They point to something on the floor and she sees a gun with a _silencer_. She knew it!

"Did anyone touch it?" Delly nodded shamefully. Katniss sighs, "Thresh go get Hawthorn and Mason." When they came back they took Madge and Thresh into custody.

"It's just a precaution. You know, Kat." Gale smirked, purposefully being an ass.

* * *

That night, when they opened, with a different hired DJ, Katniss is sitting in her office. Her best friend and the hostess, Madge Undersee, comes barging in, muttering, "I did something awful!" She hands her the napkin with a diagram of the club. Her office has a big X over it.

"They wanted to rob us?" The safe is in the very room she sits every day.

"I drew that for the dead guy." Then the infamous playwright Haymitch Abernathy barges into her office.

"I was just talking to that lovely bartender of yours-." He starts sarcastically.

"Not now!"

"You've been rather irritable lately, Sweetheart!"

"Don't call me that. Now, what is it?"

"As a regular customer of your club-"

"Wait Kat, you're just going to blow this off?! The guy was probably going to kill you!"

"Hmm?" Haymitch asks. Katniss shows him the napkin. "Can you show me the dead guy?" Madge shows him a picture that Delly sent her before the investigators arrived.

"He's a hit man!"

"How do you know?" Katniss asked.

"I talked to him last night." Haymitch replied

"So he was sent to kill me?" Katniss asks in a weak voice. "Get Gale in here now!" A few minutes later, Gale comes in, Mason in tow. "It's him. Gale, he's trying to kill me." She yelled, "You told me I would be safe from him!"

"Who?" Agent Mason ordered while Gale stood there; pale.

"Snow."

**Please follow, favorite, and review. I appreciate all of it. If you have not heard of, or seen the show **_**Bones**_**, I suggest you watch it. It is a mystery though. So is this story. So…**

**From here on out, it will only be loosely based off it, but the end result will be the same. I will have back story involving when Katniss and Peeta meet and when Snow comes into play.**

**Goodnight!**

**-RC**


	2. Chapter 2

_They Meet: 6 Years Prior…_

The dark hallways give no sign of life. The only light was at the end of the hallway, where a glass office resided. Inside shouting was heard. A woman with an intimidating hair cut sits calmly at her oak desk, whilst a boy shouts at her. He is growing more frustrated by the second. This argument wasn't the only thing that fueled his hatred for Alma Coin. She was corrupt and everyone knew it, but no charges could ever stick. She was a power hungry serpent and anyone that she promoted couldn't be trusted. When he stands to continue his rant in a more controlling manner, Coin decides to speak up. "Hawthorne, you will listen to me and not protest any decision your superior makes." She, the Bureau's chief, says, eerily calm, at the man. A cold malicious face squints at him as he gathers his composure, although his eyes never lose their fire. At that moment, he was in the process of getting a new partner. She is new to the FBI and he was chosen to break her in a little… he was outraged. He wanted an experienced partner that he could trust.

"Boss, I know that you need someone to teach her-" He starts in an angry tone, her eyebrows shift only slightly since he blatantly disregards orders.

"Hawthorne, this is the end of our conversation, got it? Agent Everdeen is perfectly qualified to be your partner. If anything, I hope she keeps that temper of yours in line." She dismisses him with the word and she glares at him until he leaves and gets her point.

Gale's feet lead him out the door and he clamped his fists in anger. He drove towards his home to let off some steam, maybe break some things.

* * *

A blonde man sits at the counter and orders a drink. He rests his elbows on the brown barstool counter while his blue eyes scan the crowd. Just after getting his strong liquor someone catches his eye. Her brown hair is pulled back elegantly, only letting a few wisps of hair escape and frame her face. She is so beautiful… He is taken aback when her eyes meet his. They continue that way until she makes a move, gets up, and disappears into the swarming crowd of after-workers. He gets more drinks before she sneaks up around him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. She takes a seat next to him and they start to talk.

Several drinks later and they end up in his apartment above the bakery he owns. The modern décor is largely ignored as the lovers kiss their way up the stairs and into his bedroom. She pushes him against the door and nips at his pulse point as she unbuckles his pants. While he works at her blouse as quickly as he can, she rubs his length through his jeans. With the last button gone, he rips the offending object off her body. Heavy pants fill the room as things get more heated. He removes most of her clothes as they kiss again. He pushes her on the bed, forcing her on her back. He marvels in the sight before him as he finally sees her chest bare. Then, she's clad in just her underwear and he's hastily bringing his hand down to her. The moans spur him on as he brings himself out of his pants and fling them off. When they finally meet, she breathes out erratically from the loss in her lungs. His thrusts are fast and clumsy, leaning heavily on his forearms and kissing her. Mid-thrust she shouts out, "Oh, god…" He laughs throatily until it turns into a long low groan.

"Mmmm, I want you to, ahhh, call out my name!" Her pants interrupt her sentence in time with his pushes. "Oh, aahhh, its Katniss…"

"Oh, Katniss!" He shouts to appease her."

"Ughhh, get on top!" Katniss changes her position, spreading her long legs around his middle, rocking her hips, and shouting out his name. They continue this way for quite some time until he cries, "I'm gonna come." As he said that she clenched around him and shouted out her ecstasy in a chorus of whines. He joins her calls, melodically yelling out in delight. She drops onto his chest after exhausting herself and they both hum peacefully drifting into sleep.

* * *

Katniss wakes up the next morning at 5 on the dot, only to see that he had gotten up earlier. After dressing and re-braiding her hair, she slips down the staircase and sneak out to the bar's parking lot. When she reaches her big black SUV, she looks back at the bakery, reminising about her prior night. She gets into her car and clenches her thighs all the way until she gets to her temporary hotel room. She readies herself, making sure to take a nice, _cold_ shower, dressing in a pantsuit for her meeting, and leaving her hair out. She had a 3 o'clock appointment. Today she was to meet her new partner. While she drives to the agency, her thoughts ventured back to last night and she has to calm her breaths. The building is simple to navigate and she finds her way to Coin's office easily enough.

When she opens the door, a woman who looks stern and to the point approaches her, "Ms. Everdeen, I presume." Katniss nods and sits to wait for the last person of this meeting to get there. When he does, she sees someone very similar to herself, characteristically. She smiles and extends her hand. "Hello, I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"I'm sorry for the wait." He grumbles unapologetically while taking it.

"Hawthorne." The woman warns.

"Nice to meet you, _Detective_ Everdeen." He says sarcastically to Katniss.

"There was a reason she was _promoted_, Hawthorne." Coin snaps.

"I don't care." He gripes.

"Just show her around." She huffs telling them to leave.

"Agent Gale Hawthorne." He states as they walk down the hallway.

"And I'm apparently Detective Katniss Everdeen." She smiles sickly sweet. "Now, just show me around." She scowls.

"If you're to be my partner, I have to trust you." He says harshly. They continue walking to homicide's office.

"And you totally gave me the opportunity to earn your trust. You know, just because I was a cop, doesn't mean I'm incompetent!"

"But it doesn't mean you are!"

"Well you'd be a great judge, given you just met me!" She could not believe his nerve. She crosses her arms and he points his finger in her face.

And then they started to argue, _loudly_.

"Why are you judging me based off my file? Shouldn't you find out how I am as a person?"

"You almost got booked-"

"Fucking hell Hawthorne! I was a teenager! And _almost _is a key word!" She threw up her hands in frustration.

"Everdeen, don't push me." He growled.

They had gathered a crowd and when Gale came up to her and pushed her chest, Coin butted in.

"My office, now!" She shouted.

"I want a new partner!" They both shouted immediately when they sat down.

"Unfortunately, for the moment, you guys have to make do with each other. Get out of work for a while. Don't talk about your positions. Just leave for the day. I don't want you to be like this tomorrow. Fix it."

"Fine." They grumbled in verification.

They made their way down to her car and he held his hand out. "What is it you want?" She asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Keys." She laughs out loud.

"No, it's my car. I drive." He scowls.

"Give me the keys! You don't even know where we're going!"

"You can tell me and I'll have you know, I'm also a very adept driver." She unlocks the door and opens it with Gale still standing behind her.

"Fucker." She laughs at how angry he is while he goes around the car to the passenger side.

"Damn Hawthorne, you do have a temper. Have you _ever_ smiled?" He slams the door as he gets into the passenger seat.

"So tell me, Partner, where are we going?" She smiles and it lights up her face.

"I'm glad you're getting so much enjoyment out of my temper." Is his snarky reply, "Well, Everdeen, I think a bar should suffice. I was supposed to meet somebody there tonight." He tells her the address and grouses.

"Is it a girl? I don't want to intrude." She says sardonically. "Ha! Actually, you're so uptight around me; you must not have gotten it for a while!"

"I'll have you know, I just got some last night!" He barks defensively.

"Probably not as good as mine." She murmurs to herself and then says, "Ah, I finally know something about you! So who was the lucky lady?"

"You wouldn't know her."

"I don't know… I know people." She fakes pouting. She pulls up to the bar and freezes. "This bar? Why this one?" It is the same one from last night before.

"I like it." He vaguely replies and shrugs his shoulders. She stands rigid and he's intrigued, "What happened to you?" She just shakes her head. He starts toward Mellark's to get Peeta but she doesn't make a move, standing still with her eyes wide.

"Why are you going to the bakery?"

"I'm hungry!"

"The bar has food."

"Not this kind of food. This is heaven."

"I think I'll opt to stay. I'll be in the bar."

"Suit yourself!" He calls not looking back.

Peeta sits at the counter and smiles when he sees Gale. "Hey buddy!" He's wiping down tables.

"Change of plans, we're going drinking… now!" His face is shadowed by his happy surroundings.

"Always straight to the point." He laughs and shakes his head, "Sure, let me get Finn from the back and we'll close up. You alright?" He asks.

"I met the recruit."

"How was he?" They didn't normally talk about Gale's work but Peeta was curious.

"She." He corrects.

"She? Awesome! What's _she_ like?" He smiled brightly.

"Oh, you're not getting into this one's pants."

"Who says?" He says, amused.

"She yelled back at me." He grumbles.

"Oh, so she's feisty? Finally met your match?" He winks.

"She's like a happier me! It's horrible." Peeta chuckles heartily.

"Alright, alright, let me go get Finnick."

Katniss sit where she sat the night before. She flags down the bartender and orders some shots of vodka. He gives her a weird look but gets it anyway. She downs them all in a few moments and then asks for a beer. When the door chimes she looks up and sees Hawthorne, a buff bronzed guy, and…

This is how Katniss Everdeen first _officially_ meets Peeta Mellark.


End file.
